freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
Olivia L. Bridget
Olivia L. Bridget is the matriarch of the L. Bridget family. Background Olivia is the wife of Howard L. Bridget and the mother of Violet L Bridget and Louis L Bridget. Nothing about her past and how she and Howard met has been revealed. When her husband's mistress, Noelle, and Satellizer came to live with them, Olivia resented them and treated both rather harshly; especially Noelle. However, it is revealed in her consecration with Satellizer when she was in the Alaska Base that she has come to regret her past actions and hopes to build a bond with Satellizer as a proper mother. Appearance In the manga, Olivia is shown to have blond hair, like all the rest of the members of the L. Bridget family. In the anime, however, her hair is brown. Usually her hair is put up, thought it is occasionally let down. Personality Olivia acts like any mother and wife would. She keeps a watch on her children, Violet and Louis, and did not take kindly to the fact that Howard had an affair and an illegitimate child. She has also been shown to (comically) think highly of herself and did not like it when the Chevalier refused to her a video feed when she tried to communicate with Satellizer. Story E-Pandora Project Arc Olivia is seen with Howard. She informs Howard that both Violet and Louis are doing fine. Howard's asks about Satellizer. Olivia uses her influence as a member of the L. Bridget family to have a chat with Satellizer who is in the Alaska Base. Satellizer was surprised to hear from her due to the reasons that personal communications have been banned and that she knew of no reason for why Olivia would talk to her. Surprisingly enough, Satellizer addressed her as "Mother" while Olivia addressed her by her nickname of Stella. When Olivia complains that the Chevalier won't a video feed, Satellizer makes a mental remark that "she's the same as usual". In their conversation, Olivia tells Satellizer that she has regretted the way she had treated her and her mother. She offers Satellizer to be the mother that she needs. She asks Satellizer if there is anything bothering her. Satellizer thinks about the situation involving Elizabeth Mably but not wanting to burden her step-mother, she responds by saying that there is nothing wrong. But under Olivia's insistence, Satellizer asks her to tell Howard that she is no longer the "crybaby" she used to be. Olivia complies with her request. Before ending their talk, Olivia tells Satellizer to come home after her mission so that she could have a chance to bond with her as well as the entire L. Bridget family. Relationships Howard L. Bridget *Howard L Bridget is the husband of Olivia. Nothing is known about how Olivia treated Howard after she knew of his infidelity, however they appear to be in good terms and must have presumably reconciled. Louis L. Bridget *Louis L Bridget is the only son of Olivia. Rather bitter about her husband's mistress, she influenced Louis to mistreat Satellizer which eventually led to Louis's obsessive and twisted love for Satellizer. Violet L. Bridget *Violet L Bridget is the (only biological) daughter of Olivia. Unlike her mother Violet did not share her resentment towards the Alongrutches, rather, she stretched out a warm welcome hand. Satellizer L. Bridget *Satellizer is the step-daughter of Olivia. Initially, she despised Satellizer and her mother when she discovered the truth of her husband's affair. But Olivia later on regretted her actions towards them. Although her reasons for calling Satellizer may have simply been to please Howard, she has come to consider Satellizer as her daughter and genuinely wants to make amends with her. Trivia Category:Character Category:Article stubs